The Assembly
by Wallaby12345
Summary: Elmore Junior High has a new teacher, but Gumball notices that something fishy is going on...


I walked over to my 2nd period class as Darwin walks up behind me. "Gumball!" he says. "Did you hear about the assembly?"

"What assembly?" I asked.

"The assembly! The one in 6th period!"

"Oh. I never heard. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME THESE THINGS?!"

"Chill out. It's just an assembly," he replied.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Don't know," he replied. "All I know is that it's a teacher introduction.

"Finally. Another teacher besides Ms. Simian!"

"Are you excited?" he asks.

"Of course! How can I not be excited by a new teacher! We have 3 teachers. That's it. This is going to be amazing!"

"I don't know Gumball. What if the new teacher is mean?" he wonders.

"Just chill out. Everything will be fine," I replied.

I walk into 4th period to see Mr. Small climbing the wall like a spider. "Uh, Mr. Small? What are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh! Gumball. I didn't see you there." He hops off the wall. "Are you here to sign up to yoga classes afterschool?"

"Uh. No. I have you for 4th period," I replied.

"Oh. Sorry. My sense of time is a bit off recently," he says. "Okay. Sit down and we'll start class as soon as everyone comes. The bell for 4th period ring and everyone comes rushing into the room, pushing and shoving to get to their seats. Darwin comes 30 seconds late, and explains to Mr. Small that he went to Ms. Simian's class to talk to her about the project. He sits down right next to me and pulls out his textbook.

"Hey Darwin," I whisper.

"Yeah? What is it?" he whispers back.

"Do you think the teachers are acting a little… weird?" I ask.

"Maybe, but it's probably nothing. The teachers here are always weird. Just ignore it," he says.

"You're probably right," I replied, with no intention that there was a bigger picture.

Period 6 rolls around and me and Penny head to the auditorium. "Hey Penny?"

"Yeah," she replies.

"Who do you think the new teacher will be like?" I ask.

"I don't really know," she replied. "I hope he or she's good.

"Yeah," I replied. "See you at the assembly, I guess."

"See you later Gumball!" she says. I walk down the hallway and reach the auditorium. I sit myself down next to Darwin and look at the stage. Everyone is loudly chattering about the new teacher. Darwin is sitting next to me and Tobias.

"Ooh! I am so excited for who the new teacher is!" he exclaims.

"Yeah," replied Tobias. "I hope the new teacher is amazing. I heard the teacher knows a lot of kids here already."

"Really?" I asked. "I hope I have a good reputation." Principal Brown comes out with a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are very excited to introduce our new teach-." Principal Brown I pulled away and the lights are turned off. Everyone starts screaming, yelling and jumping around. Everyone is panicking until a deep voice comes over the microphone.

"EVERONE STOP!" the voice commands. "MUAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone is nervously sitting in their chair as we listen. Then, a shadowy figure comes onto the stage, wearing a black rope, coving his entire body, except his head. I squint as I recognize the face. It looked really familiar. It almost looks like a boxy shape, but every once in a while it starts to spaz out. Then I realized.

"It's Rob!" I accidently shout out loud.

"Arrg. How did you know?"

"Dude, you're not wearing anything to cover your face," I said sarcastically.

"True, true," he said. "but you will never stop me! Muhahahaha!" I run down the stair and get onto the stage. Everyone else too scared to fight him. He pulls out a remote and presses a button. Suddenly, I remember something. The universal remote. I tackle him to the ground and knock the remote out of his hand. It slides across the floor and he and I dive for it. We tackle each other repeatedly until he grabs it and pushes me off. Then he pushes the pause button. I freeze in time. I can't move as I watch Rob pause the rushing crowd coming toward him. A pausing wave rushed over all of the Elmore junior high students, as I watch, struggling to free myself, without success. Then, it ends…

To be continued…


End file.
